monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Democide/Shadows Of Revenge (SOR): Informations and characters
Like promised I made this blog for informations about my fanfic "Shadows Of Revenge". (I'll write it on English) Background Informations Main Characters: Keisuke, Io (more information below) Other Importent Characters: Torun, Marie, Florian, Nika (as far, some others will follow) Other Characters: Philipp, Dennis (as far) Place: Moga Village, Torado Village (in Minnegarde) Monsters: mainly 3rd Generation with some monsters from other games, I will add some of my subspecies as well. Areas: 3rd Generation and some 2nd Generation Enemies: the Monster Breeders and Tamers (most treat the monsters very badly) (as far) "Aims of Revenge": Lagiacrus Rare Species, Deviljhos (Dämonjho in German) Plot After Keisuke's birth on a ship they get attacked by a weird-looking Lagiacrus that pulls Keisuke's mother Marie into depth. After Keisuke was given to Florian that adopts him his father Torun jumps into the water to rescue his wife. Both have never been seen after that so Florian raises the child. After Keisuke has done his first quests he goes with Florian and Philipp, his old friend that he's grown up with, on a quest. On that quest he is told by Florian that his real parents have disappeared fighting a dark Lagiacrus. After that Florian gets killed by Deviljhos and Keisuke swears revenge to the Deviljhos. He wants to roam the lands and seas and makes many different quests to find its parents or get his revenge. Importent Characters Keisuke: Grown up in Moga. Wants to be a hunter and learns from his father and teacher Florian to fight. Age: 16 Weapon Type: Longsword Weapons: Bone Katana, Iron Katana (as far) Armors: Yukumo, Aoashira Io: She lives in the Torado Village. She brings Keisuke and Philipp to her village to save them from the Deviljho. She's a serious Monster Breeder/Tamer. Age: 16 Weapon Type: Sword and Shield Weapons: Kirin Bolt Indora Armors: Cephalos Torun: Real father of Keisuke. Disappeared by trying to rescue his wife Marie. Wanted to come over from Pokke to Moga. Age: 21 (at birth of Keisuke) Weapon Type: Longsword Weapons: Wyvern-Blade "Fall" Armors: Rajang Marie: Mother of Keisuke. Disappeared while fighting the Lagiacrus. Age: 19 (at birth of Keisuke) Weapon Type: Great Sword Weapons: Rathalos Firesword Armors: Kirin Florian: Adopted Keisuke. Raised him and trained with him. Gets killed by Deviljhos Age: 42 Weapon Type: Lance Weapons: Spiral Heat, Tusk Lance Armors: Tigrex Nika: Sister of Keisuke and daughter of Florian. Helped out Keisuke at his first quest. Age: 22 Weapon Type: Bow Weapons: Hararara Peco Armors: Uragaan Other Characters Philipp: Old friend of Keisuke. Joins the quest of him. Age: 17 Weapon Type: Hammer Weapons: Frozen Core Armors: Jaggi Dennis: He lives in Torado Village but isn't a good breeder/tamer so he helps by hunting monsters. He helps Keisuke and Io getting the quests of the elder. Age: 20 Weapon Type: Great Sword Weapons: Khezu Shock Sword Armors: Cephalos Villages and Towns The following information are spoiler. So DO NOT read before you read the fanfic. Moga Village: The home village of Keisuke. Many hunters come around this trading spot and the guild gives quests to this village. Some hunters stay here and hunt the monsters of the Moga Region. Quests from: Guild Hunters: Keisuke, Florian, Nika, Philipp Torado Village: A small village in the desert of the Minnegard region. Mainly monster breeders/tamers live here but also some hunters. There is a market, a doctor's house and a forge. The breeders/tamers are good hunters as well. Quests from: Elder Monster Breeders/Tamers: Io Hunters: Io, Dennis Monsters breeded: Sandcolored Barioth, Copper Blango Areas: Moga Region: Mountain Stream: That's where Keisuke makes his first quest. Monsters appeared so far: Bullfango, Aoashira, Jinouga (All Quest 1) Sandy Plains That's where Florian dies and Keisuke meets Io. First appearance of Cha Cha. Monsters appeared so far: Jaggi, Rhenoplos, Qurupeco, Red Qurupeco (yes, in the Sandy Plains), Deviljho, Sandcolored Barioth (All Quest 2) Minnegard Region: Desert Where the first quest of the elder takes place. Monsters appeared so far: Not yet Category:Blog posts